lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Byzantine Turkish Rebellion
The Byzantine Turkish Rebellion was a large civil war fought within the Byzantine Empire between many of the Turkish elements of the Byzantine Empire against the Sons of Constantine elements within the Byzantine Empire. Background Prelude 'Fighting in Trebizond' After having sworn his loyalty Phillipicus Constantine III. would be sent by his brother to parlay with the Theme of Trebizond where the leadership of the theme was leaning towards the support of the Sons of Constantine but was reluctant due to the overwhelming population of Turks within its borders. Arriving in the Trebizond capital of Trebizond he would meet with the Doux in the form of Amulius Komnenos II. and the two would spend hours talking with Phillipicus showing great skill in understanding what Amulius needed and thus offered himself up for marriage to Amulius's daughter, and also offered to lead a non Trebizond army into Trebizond and crush the Turkish population of the Doux. Agreeing to both Phillipicus would marry Duccia Constantine in a short ceremony and following having their bedding rights the two would spend a few hours together where Phillipicus promiced to keep her safe and always protect her and despite having only met hours earlier they would form a bond and when he left she would say that she would miss him. Following this wedding Phillipicus would rally a force of some four thousand provincial troops from Niccae, and nearly five thousand more volunteer troops from Trebizond and using these forces entered Trebizond and basically went from town to town, village to village massacring the Turkish population of whom initially put up little fight but resisted heavily in the county of Chaldia where the Turkish Metropolitan's Kazim Ogri, and Umur Sadik rallied their towns in defence. 'Battle of Samsun' With Phillipicus having all but destroyed the Turkish population of Trebizond it fell to two areas in the form of the counties of Samsun, and Malatya to hold out as streams of Turks fled eastward into their counties and it was at the town of Samsun where the Turks would rally their forces and prepare for the arrival of Phillipicus. 'Battle for Anatolia' Following the collapse of the Turkish fronts in both the Aegean Islands, and Trebizond the main wave of Byzantine attack came against the Turks in Anatolia where they had placed the Sons of Constantine city of Polybotos under siege, and it was here where the major Battle of Polybotos would arise. Salik Uzer alongside his sons Akhun, and Salik would besiege the Italian city of Polybotos where the Sons of Constantine loyalist count Pegarius Maniakes son Justinian Maniakes had massacred several turkish villages and after doux Salik had sent his son Tarkan to arrest Justinian he would be killed and arriving with the army of Anatolia Salik placed the city under siege. 'Battle of Adana' Ehli Uzer would be within the walls of Adana when the armies of Byzantine arrived following their victory during the Battle of Polybotos where the Turks under her father had been defeated nearly completely and she would support her brother as he led the defense of the city and refused to leave the city even as it became clear that her brother could not succeed at successfully defending the city. During the Byzantine Turkish Rebellion Phillipicus would lead a cohort of troops into the fighting and took part in the sack of Adana where he would rape Ehli Uzer and planned to kill her but was interrupted by his brother Antonio of whom kept Ehli safe feeling regret for what he had done. Category:War Category:Wars Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:Historical Events of Byzantine